world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayge Jemson
Sayge Dior Jemson-De la Cruz (/ˈsāj/; born July 13, 1984) is a retired Canadian professional wrestler, model, best-selling author, socialite, entrepreneur, businesswoman, and television personality. In wrestling, Sayge is most notable for her time with World Wrestling Headquarters and World Elite Wrestling. In entrepreneurship, Sayge ranked on Forbes Top 100 New Entrepreneurs in 2015 for her entertainment company, Starlet Entertainment Inc., and her fashion house, Haus of Sayge. Via Forbes, Sayge's estimated net worth as of June 2019 is upwards of 120 million dollars. In wrestling, Sayge has acquired several notable accolades and achievements. She was the inaugural and longest-reigning WWH BWA Fatale Champion, a two-time and longest-reigning WWH BWA Champion, the first woman to hold the WWH BWA Fatale and BWA Championships, the inaugural WEW Starlets Champion, the inaugural WEW Women's Champion, the first woman to hold both of the aforementioned titles, and the first female King of the Ring. At the 2011 WEW Awards Sayge won six awards, the most of any one female competitor in a single night in the company's history, including Starlet of the Year. Outside of wrestling, Sayge has become a known socialite and mogul. She released a rap song, titled "I'm Goin' In" as a diss track to her opponents in a Women's Championship gauntlet match. It became a hit on the Canadian music charts, as well as getting into the Top 40 of the US Billboard Rap Charts. Jemson has released four perfumes: Starlet, Starlet 2.0, Royale, and ICON, as well as an autobiographical book titled "Dominating In & Out Of The Ring: An Autobiography By Sayge Jemson" that topped the New York Best Seller List two weeks in a row; this success prompted her follow-up book "Watch The Throne," which also became a success and stayed atop the New York Best Seller List for three consecutive weeks. The production of her books was a collaboration between HarperCollins and her own entertainment company, Starlet Entertainment Inc. Early life Sayge is of full Canadian descent and was born on July 13, 1988 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is the daughter of Robert and Erica Jemson, who are a lawyer and professional model turned business manager, respectively. She is the second oldest of four sisters, Spencer, Shantelle, and Skylar. Jemson attended the University of Calgary before leaving to pursue wrestling at the age of 20, but plans to go back. Sayge made a breakout modeling debut when she was signed with very familiar and popular company, Tiana & Co, owned by former wrestler Brooke Milton. She was also quickly promoted to the first cover girl model when Tiana & Co. teamed with popular clothing line, Closet Freak to do multiple runway shows and to promote the clothing line "Prophecy." Sayge took an interest to wrestling and respectfully quit Tiana & Co. after she was offered a training spot at a very popular and up-coming family training facility, the StarrDome. Training StarrDome Sayge began training in early 2009 with those such as Zharya Burke, Chance Rugani, and then-WWH International Champion Kameron Copeland. After six months of training, Sayge was offered a spot on the WWH roster and quickly took the offer at the age of 20. She was labeled a "pretty face with a mean forearm" by many wrestling websites. World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-2010) Sayge Jemson debuted in WWH with a typical bad girl image. She was rude to everyone and disrespectful to the fans and her co-workers. It wasn't long before she helped combined one of the most failed all girls stable in WWH called Mi Pi Sexy. Mi Pi Sexy and Altercations with Adrian Hart Kallista Guilliani, along with Sayge, formed an all girl group consisting of four women who were out to "eliminate the ugly people." This group is where the foundation of Sayge's gimmick and attitude developed to which is still used today. There wasn't much to say about the team. Two of the four members never made it to the main card, excluding Sayge, and the other, in her first match quit. Sayge would have made it further on the Showdown brand, but she got into an altercation with the federations owner, Adrian Hart, over a storyline involving her marrying him, and eventually quit. Jemson re-debuted on the Showdown brand now too long later and re-established Mi Pi Sexy with all new members and her sidekick, Jeffierce. However, this result was the same as the group failed once again and Jemson quit after yet another altercation with Adrian. After this, Sayge would go on to give herself a name as a singles wrestler in other promotions. Attitude Reborn (2010) Upon her release of WWH, Sayge joined with an up-and-coming federation called Attitude Reborn Wrestling, ran by former WWH superstar, Justin Stein. Sayge was put into a fatal four way qualifier match in her debut for a match at the Royal Rumble for the ARW Women's Championship. She won the match and went onto the Royal Rumble to defeat Trish Stratus and become the inaugural Women's Champion of the federation. Two weeks later the federation folded and Sayge was the federations only champion. Return to World Wrestling Headquarters (2010) Tuesday Night Bombshells With Attitude During her two unsuccessful attempts at becoming a main card and main event wrestler, Sayge finally signed back up to WWH after the fail of ARW, but this time to the all women's brand, BWA. Quickly, Sayge made a name for herself by taking on a rival in Maxie Starr. Sayge faced Maxie in three consecutive matches after her return, losing one via her tag team partner being pinned. During this match, Sayge would begin to show an outrage to losing as she attacked her partner and injured her to the point where she could not return to the company. However, during their third and final match, Sayge pinned Maxie in a Triple Threat with the BWA Champion also being involved. As a result of this, Sayge was put into a championship qualifier match to get a chance to become the inaugural BWA Fatale Champion at WrestleMania VI against Alayna Diamond, a match to which she won. Sayge then went on to defeat Ruby to become the first BWA Fatale Champion at WrestleMania VI. During her WrestleMania match, Sayge's enforcer, Giselle Stratten tried to get involved in the match on Sayge's behalf, but the BWA Interviewer, and original Mi Pi Sexy manager, Jeffierce stopped this. The next week, Sayge and Giselle confronted Jeffierce live in the ring during his "Going Away Party," as there was speculation that Jeffierce was switching brands to become a wrestler, therefore leaving Sayge. Formation of Team Sayge Obviously upset by this, Sayge eventually attacked Jeffierce during the ceremony and introduced his "replacement" to the group now known as Team Sayge, Angelina von Pierce. Only two weeks after winning the BWA Fatale Championship, Sayge also captured the BWA Championship after beating the former champion, Sophia Gabriella, twice. Sayge let her ego get to her immediately after the match and relinquished the BWA Fatale Championship, claiming she was too good for it thus making Sayge the first woman to hold both the BWA Fatale and BWA Championship. Sayge defended the title for the first time at WWH Grindhouse in a triple threat versus long time rival Ruby and contender Sweet Poison, successfully. After the match, Sweet Poison attacked Sayge, but Sayge was saved by a new alliance, Roxas Schieffer. Sayge announced that Roxas was in the initiation process of being added to Team Sayge. BWA would end the next week, but Sayge was allowed to keep her championship, as she was moved to the brand InnerCircle. With only having one match there, in a losing effort with Sayge's ally, Roxas. Jemson got mad half-way through the match and left Roxas to fend on her own. It wasn't long after until Sayge Jemson complained to the WWH Headquarters and Team Sayge, along with the BWA Championship, were traded with the other BWA Champion to the company flagship show, Showdown. Friday Night Showdown and Feud with Jeffierce Immediately after being moved to Showdown, Jemson, Stratten, and von Pierce all made an appearance at their first WWH Pay-Per-View, Final Destination, as Bombhsells of the "blue brand." They confronted the now Assistant General Manager, former ally, and current enemy, Jeffierce, whom they attacked once before. The ladies tricked Jeffierce into signing a piece of paper that would be later put into effect that night at Final Destination, stating that Giselle and Angelina were not to be barred from the ring and that No Disqualification rules would be set in place for Team Sayge only. Sayge would go on to successfully defend her championship and end the feud between herself and Sweet Poison. The next week, during a live celebration for the Homecoming of Sayge to Showdown and her successful title defense, her manager, Angelina von Pierce, performed a strip tease that was cut short by an angry Jeffierce, whom wanted to know why they tricked him into signing the papers that were used for Final Destination. After the girls pleaded no role in the ordeal, Jeffierce booked Sayge and her enforcer, Giselle, in a tag team match for the next week, and also stated that Angelina von Pierce and the newly introduced Shantelle Jemson, whom would be Sayge's image consultant, were to be barred from the arena from the start of Showdown to the end of their match; a match to which Sayge & Giselle defeated Ginger Reyes and Roxxi Hunter The feud of Jeffierce versus Sayge was cut short due to the impatience of the federations owner, Adrian Hart. BWA Championship Turmoil, Merging with BWA Fatale Championship and Departure During the next pay-per-view, WWH WarGames, Jemson suffered her first loss at the hands of Lupe de Santiago as well as losing the BWA Championship - only to regain it two weeks after the pay-per-view. Appearing next at WWH's Legacy pay-per-view, Sayge appeared in a triple threat match to merge both BWA Championships in a losing effort, and after that, no rematch clause would be reinstated so Jemson claimed to move on to other things. After being placed into a WWH Championship match against Psychotica, Adrian Hart decided it was too big of a risk of Psychotica to lose at the hands of someone better than her, and immediately took Sayge out of the match. Due to this action, Sayge, along with Angelina and Giselle Stratten, promptly quit the low-roster WWH. UFL! Revival Tour (2010) Sayge Jemson was immediately offered several contracts, as well as movie deals, and modeling gigs once she quit WWH, and found it all too stressful, so she decided to stick with her first passion - wrestling. Only two weeks after being a free agent, Sayge signed on apart of a revival tour for a company which was now being run by a man who trained Sayge in his own family facility, Alakai Burke. Sayge's contract was officially signed on August 12, 2010, and she became a UFL! Femme Fatale during the companies Revival Tour. Sayge would win her first triple threat match against Kris Chambers-Stevenson and Velvet Sky to later on be placed placed in a battle royal for the UFL! Femme Fatale Championship which she would win. This was later revealed to be the final night of the tour, thus making Jemson the final champion. WWEX (2011) Sayge announced her return to wrestling in late April 2011 when she signed a contract to WWEX after referral by former stablemate Kinley Beau. On April 26, 2011 it was rumored that Giselle Stratten would also join the federation, and Brooklyn Glamorous was already signed, hinting at a return of the all-women's stable Les Femmes D'or with the same four members. These rumors were confirmed when Giselle Stratten joined the federation a day later, and the formation of Les Femmes D'or was announced, with the original four members. At the Bragging Rights pay-per-view Kinley Beau cashed in her Tag Team Championship shot and defeated Edge to become 1/2 Tag Team Champion with her partner unknown. Two days later, Kinley announced to a live crowd that she had chosen Jemson to be her other half, even without Jemson having made her in-ring debut. A few hours later it was confirmed on WWEX.com that Sayge and Kinley would make up the new Tag Team Champions, giving Jemson her first tag title reign and the Team Sayge/Les Femmes D'or stable their only tag title reign. After a backstage meeting, Jemson announced on her official website that she would be managing Bret Hart, Jr., an upcoming superstar on RAW. On Jemson's debut to RAW, Sayge was eliminated second to last in a battle royal. A few weeks later, after not being included in competition, and with the departure of stablemate Giselle Stratten and the man she managed, Bret Hart, Jr., Sayge decided there wasn't much for her to stay in the company for, and resigned, leaving her co-champion Kinley Beau to find a new partner. World Elite Wrestling (2011-2015) On June 3, 2011 Jemson signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling after the federation having received much hype. Sayge reformed Team Sayge, officially copywriting the name, and ditching the Les Femmes D'or title for good. Joining her was Team Sayge original Giselle Stratten. Before WEW debuted their flagship show, Animosity, Sayge and her former stablemate, Kinley Beau, had a war of words over Twitter. On the debut night of Animosity, during Kinley's entrance to her match, Stratten attacked her on the stage and draped a Team Sayge shirt over her face. Later on in the night, during Giselle's match against Jenny Tuck, the woman who came to Kinley's defense, Jemson stormed the scene and took advantage of the No Disqualification rules; attacking Jenny to assure Giselle the win. During the pre-main event which depicted Jemson in a steel cage first round WEW Starlet Championship tournament match, just as Maria was getting the upper hand, Stratten her second attack of the night to assure Sayge her victory. The following week Jemson competed in her semi-finals match against Sophia Gabriella and defeated her; afterwards, Jemson and Giselle would humiliate Sophia by attacking her and dressing her in a Team Sayge shirt. Starlets Championship and Feud with Hannah Walters At WEW's first pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury, Sayge defeated Sophie Oliveira to become the inaugural Starlets Champion. Earlier on in the night Sayge got into a confrontation with Hannah Walters which lead to Hannah slapping Sayge and storming off. The following week, right before Hannah's match with Giselle, Sayge came out and announced that she pressed charges against Hannah for her attack at Free Fall to Fury. Denver Police came out to escort Hannah off, but after she attacked Giselle and tried to go for Sayge, she was handcuffed by police and taken to jail. This vignette earned the ladies "OMG Moment of the Year" at the WEW Awards ceremony. The next week Giselle was attacked ruthlessly by Hannah who was released from the Denver jail earlier that week; Sayge heard the news and decided to stay away from the Animosity arena. The following week Giselle and Hannah faced off in a match, and after Sayge's plan to interfere backfired, she provided a distraction that inadvertently allowed Hannah to get the upper hand on Giselle and the win. A week later Sayge was scheduled to face Ariane Chevalier, Hannah's tag team partner, and early on in the night Team Sayge was suspected by commentary to have messed with Hannah's flight arrangements, causing her to miss her flight to the city where Animosity was being held. With no one in Ariane's corner, Sayge defeated her after Giselle gave her a shot to the back of the head with the Starlets Championship; post-match they attacked Ariane and let her in the ring battered. At the pay-per-view, Cyberslam, it was voted by the fans that if Hannah lost the match against Sayge then she would have to get her head shaved bald. However, Hannah pulled out a win over Sayge and defeated her to win the Starlets Championship. The following week on Animosity, Giselle and Sayge teamed together for the first time since 2011 in a winning effort against Walters and her partner, The Fizz. The following week, in a first blood match, with the assistance of Giselle Stratten, Sayge was able to regain her championship from Hannah Walters. The following week Sayge escorted Giselle out to the ring for her rematch against Hannah, but she was quickly ejected after an altercation with Hannah's cousin Zoey who was also at ringside; Walters ultimately won the match. At the Shattered Dreams pay-per-view Sayge made Hannah tap out, retaining her championship, and thus ending the feud. The following week, Sayge confronted Hannah backstage about her quitting, and the women soon got into a brawl. At the 2011 WEW Awards, Hannah and Sayge's rivalry was named Feud of the Year. Feud with Kinley Beau Kinley Beau, who was originally in WEW but was released after its first few weeks of being open, made her return at the Shattered Dream pay-per-view by teasing the fans with news she had to give. She later revealed that news to be that she would be the 2011 Playboy Covergirl. Soon wrestling websites broke the news of what Sayge had to say in response to Kinley's news on her Twitter and Facebook page, all of it being very negative. On the next Animosity, Sayge and Kinley got into a backstage brawl after a heated confrontation and were soon broken up by their tag team partners for that night, Giselle Stratten and Serai Leone, respectively. As Kinley made her entrance for the tag team match, Team Sayge came out right as she was about to infamously slowly enter via the middle rope to show off her backside, and put a hault to the entire ordeal and went on to showcase women then debuted their "Skankinley" shirts which were designed by Sayge's clothing company. Team Sayge went on to be victorious in the match when Giselle and Sayge hit a double team move on Leone for the pin. Afterwards, while Kinley was off guard and checking on her fallen partner, Giselle used one of the shirts they had and began to choke Kinley out while Sayge forced her to scream and beg for her life. The following week, Giselle and Kinley faced off against each other, and it ended in a double count out after both women rolled outside of the ring and began to senselessly beat each other. It was soon ended when Sayge Jemson came out to Giselle's aid and the numbers game set in, with Team Sayge leaving Kinley unconscious in the ring for another week. At the Halloween X pay-per-view, after surprisingly losing her championship to Catelyn Vaine, Sayge interrupted Kinley Beau's Playboy Cover unveiling. She used a sharpie marker to try and black out the word "PRIZE" in Kinley's cover, and when Kinley slapped her, Sayge returned with her mafia kick before writing "slut" on Kinley's forehead. Friday Night Adrenaline, King of the Ring, Women's Championship Sayge made an appearance on the fourth episode of Miss WEW and berated the Starlets, especially Aubrey Williams, which lead to Andy Rhodes, Miss WEW Judge, to step in and defending her and Sayge's cousin, Angelina von Pierce, to come to Sayge's defense. The entire ordeal led to a match that same night with Sayge and Angelina von Pierce against Andy and Aubrey, which Sayge's team lost. In her debut match on her new brand, Adrenaline, Jemson defeated Daylin Hilton to qualify for a 5-Woman Gauntlet Match at the next WEW pay-per-view, Battlefield, for the WEW Women's Championship. The following week Jemson was pinned in a Triple Threat Tag Team match where she was partners with Giselle Stratten and their opponents included Angela Fortin and Serai Leone as the New Breed and Ayisha Ortega and Baby Dee as Armada Latina; Jemson was pinned via roll-up by Fortin. Over the course of the week, after the WEW Awards announcements were sent out, Jemson and former Universal Champion and King of the Ring, SM Raye, got into a Twitter war over who had the most deserved nominations. It went to the point where Sayge challenged Raye to "put his crown where his mouth it," suggesting that he put his King of the Ring crown on the line against her. Raye accepted the challenge, but made it so that Sayge also put her WEW career on the line, and Jemson accepted with the terms that Giselle Stratten was banned from ringside, so to get around it, she invited his rival Chris Cane to be her manager instead. On the next addition of Adrenaline, Jemson defeated Raye to become the first female King of the Ring in WEW, and also replace him in his spot at Battlefield for the World Championship match. At Battlefield, Sayge was unsuccessful in gaining the WEW World Championship after having left the match because she broke a nail. However, earlier on in the night, she managed to win the five woman Gauntlet match and become the inaugural WEW Women's Champion, thus the first woman to hold both the Starlet and Women's Championships. Team Sayge Break-Up & Feud After the WEW Battlefield pay-per-view, rumors began to circulate online about the groups status. Then, on Twitter, the women engaged in "subtweeting," where they never specifically called each other out by name, but it was obvious to whom they were talking about. On the Adrenaline following the pay-per-view, Jemson defeated Angela Fortin in a singles match. Also, later on in the night, Sayge cost Giselle a match against Sayge's trainee, Catelyn Vaine, after hitting Giselle in the face with her Women's Championship belt. Later on in the night, Sayge officially announced that she was done with Giselle and done with Team Sayge. The following week, during Giselle's match against Trina Devyne, Sayge interfered and struck Giselle in the back of the head with her Championship belt, however Giselle still ultimately won the match. Two weeks later on Adrenaline, the women had a run-in where Giselle demanded a title match against Sayge; when Sayge put her hand in Giselle's face the two got into a fight where referees and security had to break it up. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view, Sayge made an announcement that she accepted Giselle's title match inquiry to be set in the main event of the next Adrenaline. On Adrenaline, as Giselle gained the upperhand on Sayge, the Starlet used her manager as a distraction so that she could leave the ring and lose via count out, thus retaining her championship. Two weeks later, Jemson reappeared on Adrenaline to face Starlet Tamina, but after cutting a promo pre-match, Giselle came out and attacked Sayge before throwing her in to face Tamina, and Tamina easily defeated the attacked Women's Champion. At the Countdown to Demise pay-per-view, Sayge retained her Women's Championship after fighting Giselle to a draw in their Ironwoman Match, and a rematch was scheduled by Sayge personally for the next WEW pay-per-view event, Retribution. Jemson disappeared off of TV for two weeks, supposedly for other projects she was working on, and came back for a backstage brawl with Giselle Stratten and Tamina, which resulted in their scheduled tag team match being canceled. Return to Animosity / Feud Revival with Hannah Walters / Hiatus At the Retribution pay-per-view event, Jemson was defeated by Giselle Stratten for the Women's Championship. Post-match Jemson announced that due to a clause in her contract, instead of using her rematch clause, she was going to be drafted to the Animosity brand. Later on in the night a physical altercation between Sayge and former rival Hannah Walters occurred, thus sparking the hatred between the two once again. Jemson also announced that with the move to Animosity she'd released her manager and bodyguard, Kayden Mason. Jemson lost her return match on Animosity to Eliza Gray as a result of a distraction by Hannah Walters. Later on backstage, Jemson was involved in a seductive segment with the Assistant General Manager, who was acting General Manager for the night, Jayceon Taylor. As a result of their affairs, Jayceon was told never to speak to Jemson's rival, Walters, ever again. The following week Jemson suffered another lost in a tag team match when Universal Champion Vantage pinned her partner, Alistar Bane. After the match, she attacked Walters. A week later, Sayge confronted Hannah Walters during an in-ring segment which prompted Hannah to bring out a "surprise" for Sayge, which turned out to be Crystal Hilton, Sayge's rival over Twitter. Crystal distracted Sayge enough for Hannah to hit her finisher on Sayge. Later on in the night, Sayge and WEW Starlet Champion Angelica Monroe were seen coming to an agreement to "handle each others problems." The following week, Jemson defeated Orton, but was unsuccessful in helping Angelica beat Crystal. However, at Legacy, Jemson and Monroe defeated Walters and Hilton after Sayge pinned Crystal following her Spotlight Drive finishing maneuver. After the match, Jemson announced her book deal with HarperCollins in association with her entertainment company, Starlet Entertainment, as well as her hiatus from wrestling while going on a book tour. Jemson made a cameo appearance in the 50th episode of Animosity to reveal her favorite Animosity moment. Return / Feud with Eliza Gray / Trainer Status Jemson made her official return to World Elite Wrestling at the Free Fall to Fury pay-per-view, where she would interrupt Eliza Gray's in-ring promo. After a war of words, Sayge slapped Eliza in the face after Eliza took a shot at Sayge's marriage, which Eliza inquired was failing. Later on during the Aftermath segment of the night, Sayge confirmed that she and her husband had separated. During Jemson's return match on Animosity, against Megan McCrea, Gray came out into the arena and drew Sayge's attention away from the match and began to tease her about Jemson's father's infidelity and her pending divorce; eventually Jemson left the match to run after Gray, causing her to lose via count out. Later on in the night, Jemson retaliated against Gray by interrupting Gray's match with a live feed on the titantron of her ruining Gray's expensive clothes and designer purses; this distraction gave Gray's opponent, Shannon Treamon, a roll-up victory over her. The following week, after a heated conversation, the duo got into a brawl that went from the backstage area to Jayceon Taylor's office to the women's locker room; there, Sophie Oliveira and Shannon Treamon, enemies in their own right, would get involved. At the Cyberslam pay-per-view, the two fought to a draw and the feud was finished there as Jemson was signed as a trainer for the company. Wrestling Return to Adrenaline On June 10, 2013, at an Animosity Super Show, Sayge Jemson made her return to WEW by saving her former rival, Hannah Walters, from an attack by a recently fired Siobhan Adams. Afterwards, Sayge made the official announcement backstage during an interview that she would return to competition on the Adrenaline brand. In her return night to Adrenaline, Jemson had a backstage run-in with Miss Kandi after a group of Starlets fled upon Jemson's arrival, intimidated by her past with the company; the run-in led to Jemson slapping Miss Kandi. Later that night, Jemson successfully returned to WEW by defeating Brooklyn Carter. As a result to the incident with Miss Kandi, a tag team match was set up for the next week on Adrenaline with Hannah Walters, Sayge's old nemesis, as her partner. Miss Kandi's partner, Isabell Anderson, decided she would not partake in the match, making it a two-on-one handicap. Jemson and Walters won after Jemson's Royale Pain finisher. The following week Jemson defeated Ariel Michaels and was later challenged by her former tag team partner and former rival, Giselle Stratten, to a match at the 50th Adrenaline Show; Jemson accepted under the stipulation that it be a 2 out of 3 falls match, and Stratten agreed. After Giselle scored the first fall, Jemson managed to get a pinfall and submission victory for the next two falls to win the match; the two former rivals and former team mates hugged it out post-match. Heel Turn, Alliance with Deucalion & Feud with Jayceon Taylor A week prior to the Free Fall to Fury pay-per-view, Jemson was approached by her now-friend Hannah Walters' foe, Rhiannon; Rhiannon claimed that Hannah had sexual intercourse with Jemson's then boyfriend, Animosity General Manager, Jayceon Taylor. However, Jemson refuted the claims. At the Free Fall to Fury pay-per-view, Rhiannon approached Jemson once more and presented pictures that showed Hannah Walters and Jayceon Taylor exiting a hotel room together; Jemson angrily walked off. Later on in the night, Jemson stormed into Jayceon Taylor's office, and after Jayceon provided nonverbal confirmation that he had slept with Hannah Walters, Sayge slapped him and left. Ultimately, during the Hannah Walters and Rhiannon match, Sayge interrupted and relentlessly attacked Hannah, hitting multiple finishing maneuvers on her and hitting her in the ribs with a steel chair. Jayceon attempted to stop the attack but Sayge merely low blowed him and executed her "Royale Pain" finisher. She proceeded to attack Hannah, despite pleas of fellow Starlet Trish Newborn and continued until referee's pried her off. In a backstage segment with WEW's Aftermath crew, Jemson was found mumbling that it was not over between the two of them. Sayge made her return to WEW television two months later at the 2014 Retribution event where she introduced Deucalion, her newest beau, who viciously attacked Jayceon Taylor and furthered injured one of Taylor's bad knees with a Single Leg Boston Crab. Jemson announced this move was on purpose to expose a bad knee that Jayceon had sustained from a wrestling injury a long time ago. This would become a trend as Jemson accompanied Deucalion to his debut match against Eric James, a known ally of Hannah Walters, and Deucalion defeated him with a Single Leg Boston Crab and kept the hold on until he'd nearly snapped Eric's leg. Post-match, Jemson debuted her Tramp Stamp punt kick finisher on Eric; it was later announced that Eric was released after injuries sustained in the match. The following week at a Super Animosity event, Deucalion and Jemson teamed for the first time ever against Tahti Ray and Chris Cane; the two were victorious after Deucalion locked in his Single Leg Boston Crab on Chris. Retirement During the finale match of their feud, Jemson turned on Deucalion to assist Jayceon Taylor in picking up the win. Jemson cited regret over the severity of her actions against Taylor and the couple reunited on-screen. The decision to cut her partnership with Deucalion short was revealed to be a result of how serious Taylor and Jemson's off-screen relationship had become. In 2015, Jemson officially retired from in-ring competition. Other Media Social Status During her career with WEW, she has made numerous appearances on Talk Shows, Radio Shows, and charity events. She first did a taped interview with Diva-Dirt, a website dedicated to women's wrestling. Sayge has also appeared on the popular day-time talk show, Ellen, two times. Also, Jemson has been interviewed on Chelsea Handler's "Chelsea Lately", and "The View". Jemson most notably appeared on "Saturday Night Live" to do a wrestling spoof about the wrestlers of World Elite Wrestling. Jemson debuted in her first ever video game as she was the default BWA Champion in the WWH Legacy video game. Jemson made her second appearance in a wrestling video game, this time in 2012's WEW: The Game, where she was the default WEW Women's Champion under the Adrenaline brand. In November 2013 when the game was released, Jemson made her debut as the cover star on the edition of the game which featured several WEW Starlets in the background with Jemson herself modeling in the foreground. She was also given a starring feature in the "Paybacks a B*tch" preloaded storyline involving her friend-turned-foe Giselle Stratten. In 2010, Sayge Jemson was selected for the next set of Hollywood Walk of Fame star for her ventures in not only television but branching out of what a normal wrestler does and promotes and becoming a mogul in her industry, which earned her a television set icon for her star. In 2013, Canada government officials announced that on May 31, 2013, the country would celebrate "Sayge Day," a celebration of Sayge Jemson's life and career. Sayge attended an all day event at the infamous Toronto Eaton Centre signing autographs and taking pictures with fans while highlight reels of her career play. Sayge is known for her vintage fashion sense when appearing on television shows, talk shows, and making guest appearances on the red carpet. For this, E! ranked her the #6 Fashion Diva of the Decade in 2010 for her "fierce style that grips the attention of the men and women around her." A year later in 2011 she was bumped up to #4 on the list, which was now a yearly list until 2020, when they would do their decade list. Jemson's last appearance on the E! listing was 2014 when she was ranked at #15. In 2010, Maxim Magazine ranked her #34 of the Maxim Hot 100 in 2010, and in 2011 she was bumped up to #12. Jemson's last appearance on the listing was in 2014 at #45. Endorsements In late 2011, Jemson signed an endorsement deal with Proactiv and later on an endorsement deal with Pepsi to star in three commercials and endorse the products at any major event, including the carpet unveiling of her fragrances. Music Sayge released her first ever single as a rap song titled "I'm Goin In" on December 10, 2011 as a diss track to the opponents in her Gauntlet match at WEW's Battlefield pay-per-view. As of 2019, the single has a combined SPS sales total of approximately 300,000 units in the United States. On the charts, it peaked at #38 on the US Rap Charts and #8 on the Bubbling Under 100 chart. The single charted on several other charts, charting in the Top 20 Canada's official singles at #11, the UK singles chart at #68, France's official singles chat at #34, Australia's singles chart at #50, and Ireland's official singles chart at #42. In early 2012, Jemson announced her plans for a second single due to the raised amount of hatred she began to receive from other female wrestlers. Jemson posted a fan-art picture on her Twitter page, revealing the songs name to be "Bad Bitches." On March 22, she showed the official cover for the single and began to tease song lyrics. Entrepreneurship Starlet Entertainment, Inc. Sayge announced that she was opening an independent entertainment company, named Starlet Entertainment, Inc. The company has full distribution rights over products Sayge has created over the years, from her music to her books. The first involvement by the company was the co-publication of Sayge's autobiography. Aside from Sayge's products, Starlet Entertainment, Inc. has a management branch which oversees the careers of clients from the entertainment industry –– most notably Sayge's friends and family. In late-2013, Starlet Entertainment, Inc. ''helped produce and distribute "The Angelina Collection", a swimsuit line created by Sayge's cousin, Angelina von Pierce. Their distribution deal lasted until June 2015 when von Pierce bought distribution rights from ''Starlet Entertainment, Inc. in order absorb the brand into her own company, Angelina Co. A partnership was forged between the two company's & they currently share management of several modeling contracts. Book Releases Jemson announced the release of her first book, Dominating In & Out Of The Ring: An Autobiography, in early 2012. The book was published in collaboration by HarperCollins. The book was released on June 10, 2012 and topped the New York Best Seller list for a non-fiction book two weeks in a row. Following the success of "Dominating," Jemson released a follow-up autobiographical book that outlined the details of her divorce, her nefarious affair with an unnamed WEW co-worker that is now understood to have been Jayceon Taylor, and much more titled: Watch The Throne. "Throne" went on to top the New York Best Seller list for four consecutive weeks. Haus of Sayge In early 2010, Sayge created an online wrestling attire clothing boutique. Sayge named the line "Ring Couture" and in 2012 the shop went defunct as Sayge pursued other projects. On June 11, 2015, Sayge announced a major fashion house operating out of her official museum of memorabilia: The Haus of Sayge, which would fullly distribute her future fashion lines, fragrance releases, and host all official Sayge merchandise. SHÉ + HÉ BY SAYGE As apart of Haus of Sayge's 2015 revival, on June 11, Jemson announced her fashion lines: SHÉ BY SAYGE and HÉ BY SAYGE. SHÉ BY SAYGE is a women's couture and luxury accessory line while HÉ BY SAYGE is a men's fashion line. Both lines were launched simultaneously with the face of HÉ BY SAYGE being announced as newcomer model, Wilder Christensen and Sayge's younger sister, Skylar Jemson, being the face of SHÉ BY SAYGE. Haus of Sayge ''acts as the venue where styles are debuted annually, modeled by some of the most notorious & up-and-coming faces in Hollywood, and sold exclusively in a closed-auction style manner for the esteemed invite-only guests. Perfume Lines Jemson's first perfume release was titled ''Starlet and was released in early-2012 with the tagline "Be A Star Tonight." Sayge's follow-up fragrance was named Royale and came out five months following Starlet's release; along with Royale's release, Sayge re-released an enhanced scent to Starlet, titled Starlet 2.0. In 2013, Sayge released ICON, ''her fourth fragrance, with the tagline "There can only be one." Other Ventures Jemson also announced, via her official website, that she was releasing a nail polish collection with the company OPI, which has been growing in popularity after releasing exclusive collections from Nicki Minaj, The Muppets, and Jemson herself. The set of nail polish was named "Starlet" and released in mid-December 2011. Three sets of the polish were given away in a sweepstakes by OPI as a free preview to three lucky winners on November 14, 2011. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Maneuvers''' **''Spotlight Drive'' (Lifting double underhook sitout facebuster) – 2010–2014 **''Royale Pain'' (formerly Facial Reconstruction) (Roundhouse Kick) – 2009–2014 **''Cinematic Snapshot'' (Hangman's Neckbreaker) – 2011–2014 **Beautiful Ending (formerly La Femme De Succes) (Russian Legsweep) – 2009–2010 **Extreme Injection (Sitout Facebuster)'' – 2010 **Face-Off (Hammerlock DDT with theatrics) – 2010 *Signature Maneuvers'' **Standing Heel Kick **Snap DDT **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Armbar **Straight Jacket Neckbreaker **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors **Snap Suplex **Springboard/Diving/Charging 180º Spinning Facebuster **Full Nelson Bulldog **Clothesline Combination *''Managers'' **Jeffierce (WWH) **Laila Burke (WWH) **Charity Love (WWH) **Randy Orton (ARW) **Giselle Stratten (WWH, UFL!, WEW) **Angelina von Pierce (WWH) **Shantelle Jemson (WWH) **Shauvon (PWI) **Kayden Mason (WEW) *''Wrestlers Managed'' **Bret Hart, Jr. (WWEX) ** Deucalion (WEW) *'Forein Objects' **Gold Crown (WEW, as King of the Ring winner) **Steel Scepter (PWI, WWEX) **name Repelent **UGLY Stick/Pink Baton **Pink Brass Knuckles **Paper Bag (Early WWH) *'Nicknames' **'"The Female Icon" ' **"Cinematic Starlet" (WWEX, WEW) **"Queen Sayge" (WEW) **"The Scene Queen" (WWEX, WEW) **"Queen of Kings" (WEW, as King of the Ring winner) **"Queen of Mean" (WWEX, bestowed upon by Kinley Beau) **"The First-Ever Mogul Bitch of Wrestling" (WWEX, WEW) **"The Blond Femme Fatale" (WWEX, WEW) **"Queen of the Squared Circle" (WWH, UFL!, WWEX) **"Bittersweet Bitch" (ARW, WWH, UFL!) **"The Beautiful One" (WWH, UFL!) **"Luscious Lolita" (WWH, UFL!) **"Certified, City-Wide Bitch"'' (WWH'', ARW) **"The Divatrix" (Early WWH) *'Quotes' **"You can stand behind me, or beside me...no one is in front of me." **"If you're trying to do me, hop on my bandwagon, because we're doing me...no one else." **"I'm every man's dream, and every woman's nightmare." *'Entrance Music ' **"Break The Ice" by Britney Spears (Used as apart of Mi Pi Sexy) **"Paparazzi Remix" by DynamiteSkye Studios (Early WWH) **"3 (bliix remix)" by Britney Spears (WWH, UFL!, WWEX, WEW) **"Sexy Bitch" by Girlicious (WWEX, used as apart of Les Femme D'or) **"Smack You" by Kimberly Cole (WEW, used as apart of Team Sayge) **"Bad Girl" by Danity Kane (WEW) **"Vanity" by Christina Augilera (WEW) *'Wrestlers Trained' **Angelina von Pierce ** Shantelle Jemson ** Catelyn Vaine **Carmen Martinez **Kallista Diamond ** Ashley Tierney ** Jordyn Wilde **Lena Galante **Stasi Savage ** Blair Evans **Kyla Connelly Championships and Accomplishments Attitude Reborn Wrestling *ARW Women's Champion (1 time, Inaugural) World Wrestling Headquarters *BWA Champion (2 times) *BWA Fatale Champion (1 time, Inaugural) *First woman to hold the BWA and BWA Fatale Championships UFL! *UFL! Femme Fatale Champion (1 time) WWEX *WWEX Tag Team Champions (1 time, w/ Kinley Beau) World Elite Wrestling *WEW Starlet Champion (2 times, Inaugural) *WEW Women's Champion (1 time, inaugural) *2011 King of the Ring Winner *First female to win the King of the Ring crown *First woman to hold the WEW Starlet and WEW Women's Championships * Ranked #2 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Starlets Ever * Ranked #7 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Superstars of the Decade ('10-'20) WEW Awards The WEW Awards were awards given out annually by World Elite Wrestling to celebrate members of its roster. Part of the awards were awarded to Superstars via an exclusive voting committee while the other half are fan voted (the Viewer's Choice Awards). Sayge won six out of seventeen nominations. eWrestling Encyclopedia *EWE Featured Wrestler (6/22/2011) The Other Side *TOS ranked her #5 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the TOS Awards of 2011 http://s4.zetaboards.com/theotherside/topic/9356184/1/ *Ranked as the #1 Feud of 2011 - Sayge Jemson vs. Hannah Walters *Ranked as the #5 Match 2011 - Hannah Walters vs. Sayge Jemson *Ranked as the #2 Match 2011 - Sophie Oliveira vs. Sayge Jemson *Ranked as the #5 Brawler/Hardcore Wrestler of 2011 *Ranked as the #2 Diva of 2011 *Ranked as the #2 Heel of 2011 Personal life Sayge has two younger sisters, Shantelle, and Skylar; Shantelle is a former wrestler and Skylar is signed to a joint management contract with Sayge's Starlet Entertainment Inc. company and their cousin Angelina von Pierce's Angelina Co. Through this endeavor, Skylar models both of the premier collections for their respective fashion houses. Jemson has one older sister, Spencer, a former model, who worked for World Elite Wrestling as the Adrenaline brand's Starlet Consultant until the company went defunct in 2015. On November 9, 2010, it was announced over Sayge's Twitter account that she had gotten engaged to Jaylen Antonio Vasquez, a 25 year old model signed under Tiana & Co. The two met when Sayge was first starting out in modeling under Tiana & Co., but kept their relationship a secret due to the media. In early 2011, Jemson and Vasquez married, but Sayge kept her last name. On December 10, 2012 it was announced that Jaylen and Sayge was separated and preparing for a divorce after a year of marriage; reasons for the separation were cited as irreconcilable differences. After the release of Jemson's second autobiography, however, it was revealed that Vasquez requested the divorce after becoming privvy to Jemson's real-life affair with her World Elite Wrestling co-worker, Jayceon Taylor. Their divorce was final on January 2, 2013; the quickness of the divorce could be attributed to the couple's prenuptial agreements. In March 2013, Jemson began publicly dating the WEW Monday Night Animosity General Manager, Jayceon Taylor, the same man she had had an affair with during her marriage. On June 4, 2015, during a promotional video for World Elite Wrestling's fourth anniversary, Jemson revealed that she and Taylor were expecting their first child. On March 18, 2016, Jemson gave birth to Elijah Jemson-Taylor. In 2017, Jemson and Taylor quietly split after four years of dating but share mutual custody of their child. In 2019, paparazzi and online bloggers revealed pictures of a private ceremony showing Jemson wedding Kristoph De la Cruz, a multi-generational wrester. Jemson's family confirmed their marriage with Jemson taking De la Cruz's surname. In mid-2019, pregnancy rumors were confirmed through Sayge's publicist and on May 4, Dream De la Cruz was born. External links *Sayge Jemson's Twitter *Team Sayge's eWikia